villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
John Kreese
John Kreese is the main antagonist of the original The Karate Kid, a minor antagonist in Karate Kid Part II ''and the secondary antagonist of ''The Karate Kid, Part III. He reappears in the Cobra Kai TV series on YouTube Red as a minor character of season 1 and the possible main antagonist of season 2. He was portrayed by . Character Biography Military Service Kreese was a Captain in the U.S. Army, where he was part of the Special Forces during the Vietnam War. One of his war buddies was Terry Silver, whom Kreese had allegedly saved the life of on multiple occasions. Kreese initially met Silver when he was a First Lieutenant. Kreese had already distinguished himself with heroic service in combat during the previous years of the war. Kreese was a specialist in long-range surveillance patrols and an expert in jungle warfare, and was invaluable to the young Silver as a mentor and father figure. Silver credited Kreese with saving his life several times during harrowing night-time patrols in Vietnam’s Central Highlands region, where the two came under enemy fire on countless occasions. Silver himself was awarded three Purple Heart medals over the course of his combat service from 1969 to 1972, and Kreese earned a Silver Star and was promoted to the rank of Captain. In 1970, Kreese became the U.S. Army’s Karate champion, at which point Silver requested that Kreese train him. Though he had no prior experience in Karate, Silver’s exceptional athleticism and his physical stamina made him a natural for martial arts, and Silver began undertaking extensive Karate lessons from Kreese in between combat missions. Kreese, who had studied under Kim Sun-Yung of South Korea, instilled in Silver the creed of “Strike First, Strike Hard, No Mercy.” The two continued their rigorous workouts and sparring matches throughout the remainder of the war, along with others in their infantry company so that more soldiers could learn the valuable hand-to-hand combat skills. It was this small but elite group of soldiers who became the very first “Cobra Kai” class, and all of them received a distinctive tattoo of a fist clutching a cobra, which was to become the symbol of their brotherhood. Following Kreese's retirement from the Army, he opened the Cobra Kai Dojo, with Silver's backing. ''The Karate Kid (1984) Kreese is first seen at the Cobra Kai dojo. He instructs his students that mercy is for the weak, and an enemy deserves no mercy. He also orders his students to use illegal strikes to their opponents at the All Valley Tournament. Prior to the start of the semifinals in the all valley tournament he instructs his student Bobby Brown to put his opponent Daniel LaRusso even though Bobby knew he could beat him. In the finals he instructed his best student Johnny Lawrence to sweep Daniel's foot which shocked Johnny. However, Johnny loses to Daniel. ''The Karate Kid Part II Kreese appears at the beginning of the film, and is angry at Johnny for both winning second place (which Johnny seemed to be OK with), and for calling him a sick and sadistic loser (as Johnny now saw him for what he really was). He violently chokes Johnny with his arms and ordered his students to stay back while even hitting one of them. However, he was stopped by Miyagi and all his students depart from his dojo. As a result, Kreese lost his Dojo. ''The Karate Kid Part III'' Kreese has fallen on hard times, with the Cobra Kai Dojo bankrupt and empty. He plots revenge against both Daniel and Miyagi, with the help of his old Vietnam War buddy Terry Silver, after listening to his story. So, Silver hires Mike Barnes to harass and defeat Daniel at the All Valley Tournament. However, Daniel defeats Mike Barnes, while Kreese is disappointed and throws something at the audience for cheering for Daniel. The audience throws back their free T-shirts in disgust at Kreese and Silver, and Cobra Kai is closed down for good. Other Appearances He does not appear in the Next Karate Kid; however, a character named Master Li mirrors John Kreese in a 2010 remake. ''Cobra Kai'' ''Season 1'' Kreese appears in a few flashbacks. He is mentioned several times, revealing that his, Silver's and Barnes repeated rule-breaking (in Karate Kid 3) got Cobra Kai permanently disqualified from the All-Valley Karate Tournament. He was long thought to be dead at least according to Johnny, but in the last scene of the season 1 finale he is revealed to be alive when enters the Cobra Kai dojo, congratulates Johnny for winning at any costs during the annual All Valley Karate Tournament, and reveals that this is the beginning for Cobra Kai and that Johnny still has a lot more to learn — something which Johnny is terrified to hear about. Personality Karate Kid He was a vicious and ruthless teacher who taught his students to be ruthless and merciless against their opponents. During the All-Valley Tournament he showed how low he was willing to stoop in order to win by instructing Bobby to put Daniel out of commisison during the semifinals and Johnny to sweep his leg in the finals. Karate Kid 2 He verbally berates Johnny for losing, breaks his trophy and chokes him and even harms hiss students Bobby and Tommy, thus showing everyone that he is a sore loser. Karate Kid 3 He is still bitter over losing his students thanks to Miyagi and Daniel, very bent on getting revenge on Daniel and Myagi, and he enjoys making Daniel suffer. Season 1 At the end of the first season he is still shown bent on getting revenge on Daniel for putting Cobra Kai out of business years ago. Navigation pl:John Kreese Category:Arrogant Category:Martial Artists Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Cheater Category:Cowards Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Military Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Conspirators Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Xenophobes Category:Deal Makers Category:Criminals Category:Businessmen Category:Thugs Category:Blackmailers Category:Leader Category:Obsessed Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Fighter Category:Social Darwinists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Successful Category:Delusional Category:Evil from the past Category:Archenemy Category:Torturer Category:Inconclusive Category:Opportunists Category:Master of Hero Category:Disciplinarians